I love you
by AmatuerWriter.J
Summary: Just a short one shot of Callie and Brandon. Please note that I don't usually write, at all, so I don't know how good this is, but give it a shot! Only constructive criticism, please.


**A/N: Okay, so I am just going to point out that this is my first one shot, so I dont know how good it is. Umm.. hope you like it and no mean reviews please, only constructive criticism. Sorry for any mistakes, it was only proof read once and was written on my phone. Thanx. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters or any of the characters. **_

"Callie? Callie, are you in there?" I heard Brandon call from outside the door.

"Go away, Brandon!" I shouted. I could practically see him rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Callie, please!" He begged, "I just want to know why my girlfriend has been ignoring me for days." I didn't reply and stuffed my face in a pillow to drown out my sobbing.

"Callie, I'm coming in." I heard him yell through the door. I made no move to stop him as he relentlessly slammed his body into the door in an attempt to get it open. After a couple of moments of this, the door starting to splinter before it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I stared at it, "You broke the door." I stated bluntly.

He ignored me and instead crossed the room in long strides before gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

I desperately tried to wipe the tears and snot from my face. I could only imagine how much of mess I looked.

Brandon pulled my hand from my face, "You look beautiful," he whispered. I started to sob loudly and Brandon, startled, lied down beside and took me into his arms.

"Shh Shh, it's going to be okay, Callie, everything is going to be okay." He whispered soothingly. He was rubbing his hand along the length of my back. I let out an involuntary yawn.

"Sleep, Callie" He commanded softly. I nodded and closed my eyes and I snuggled into his shoulder. I was asleep in seconds.

**~Time lapse~**

"Callie, wake up," Brandon called. I groaned and rolled over. "Callie," he tried once more. I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Callie, if you don't get up then I will tickle you." He threatened. I sat up so fast that I gave myself whiplash. Being tickled was my number one pet peeve.

"What time is it?" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

"A little after noon. The others should be back soon." I nodded in understanding and looked down at my blankets. "Callie, we have to talk about this. Why were u crying earlier?"

"I'm afraid you will be angry with me.." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Callie, I can never stay mad at you. Please, you're scaring me, just tell me what is going on."

I took a deep breath before looking up at him, "A month ago, after the my run in with Liam, I was crying and you came in and comforted me.. Do you remember that?"

He nodded while looking at me questioningly , obviously still confused and wondering where I was going with this.

"We started kissing and things went too far, Brandon. We didn't use protection." I felt his body freeze and he didn't say anything for a couple minutes. I dared to speak, "Are you angry with me?"

"W-what? NO! Of course not! I'm just.. shocked. Have you already taken a test?"

I laugh humorlessly, "10 of them. All positive."

He nodded and silence settled over the room. I looked down at my stomach and absently started rubbing it. It was still flat with just the tiniest bulge. Brandon spoke up, "Callie, I know you won't like this, but I think its time to tell the family about our relationship,"

"B-but t-they'll kick Jude and I out.. They'll hate me."

"Callie, do you trust me?" I nodded. "You know I would never let anyone heard you or Jude. And there you family, they will never hate you. And besides, How much longer can we go on before they find out anyway?

I nodded. He did have a point. In a few months, I would start showing and we wouldn't be able hide our relationship for much longer anyway.

"It's going to be okay, Callie. We going to tell the family, together. I wont leave you or that little baby growing inside you. I promise. Everything will be fine." He said, even though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"I trust you." I tell him, "I love you, Brandon."

He looks down at me shocked because this was the first time I have uttered those words in our relationship. He leans down to kiss me.

"I love you too, Callie"


End file.
